Behind The Flames
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: A collection of Axel/Kairi drabbles.
1. Studying Her

**AN: This drabble wouldn't let me sleep last night until I wrote it down. Not my characters.**

He likes it when she falls asleep in his arms. It means he can study her, uninterrupted, and without her becoming embarrassed. He runs his fingers through her hair, auburn red, not quite as bright as his own, and longer. Presses his lips to her skin, whichever part is closest, it doesn't bother him. All of it is soft, and sweet. His touch ghosts lightly over scars, legacies from their past battles, permanent, unfading. She doesn't like them, tries to hide them. They're a sign of courage, he thinks. Wrapping his arms more tightly around her, he falls asleep, too.

**AN: Leave a review, you know you want to.**


	2. Flawed

**AN: Axel's POV.**

I hope she's aware that I'm a deeply flawed being; incredibly flawed, in fact. After all, you couldn't even call me human, since I'm missing one essential part for that. A heart, as if you didn't know.

I'm cursed to exist in this world as a Nobody – a being that has no heart, and cannot feel emotion. Someone screwed up though, because I want her, and wanting is an emotion, right? I need her because she makes me feel alive.

Is that wrong, to use her in this way? She uses me, when she needs more than Sora can give.

**AN: As ever, reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Mindless Self Indulgence

**AN: Kairi's POV.**

Why do I keep going back to him? Even though I know he's so totally wrong for me? Because he's my drug, and I'm addicted. He's my mindless self indulgence, that I can only have when my boyfriend isn't around.

Don't get me wrong, I love them both, in different ways. Sora's the one I've known forever, the hero who gets the girl, and all that. Axel's the dangerous, exciting one.

Don't ask me to choose. I know which one would win, and you can probably guess. The bad boy wins every time, if you ask me, which you didn't.

**AN: Read and review, please.**


	4. Got It Memorised

**AN: Another one from Kairi's POV.**

I never asked to be left on the islands alone, ok? I never asked for that redheaded freak from Organisation XIII to come along and kidnap me. All I wanted was for life to go back to normal – the way it was before any of this started happening. I didn't want to be a Princess of Heart – it just happened. I'm sure I'd be much happier living a normal life.

But since that isn't the case, I'm stuck with the pyromaniac.

"Are you even going to tell me your name?"

"It's Axel. Got it memorised?"

Yes. I got it memorised.


	5. What If

**AN: A quick look into Axel's angst-filled mind.**

Life's too short to keep asking "what if". We don't get that much time, relatively, so why waste it on regrets? Not that it stops people, of course. Even I do it, when I know full well there's a hundred other things I could be doing.

Right now, I'm wondering what would have happened if I'd kissed Kairi when I had the chance. Would she still be with spiky-haired Sora, or would she be here, with me, watching the sun set over Twilight Town. I'll never know, because I missed my opportunity. I realised, too late, what my feelings were.


	6. Growing Old Disgracefully

**AN: One from Axel's POV, and it isn't angsty!**

Kairi once said she wanted to grow old gracefully. I guess, by that, she means not turn into some wrinkled old hag. She isn't. She couldn't ever be.

Me, I want to grow old disgracefully. I want to be outrageous and do things old people aren't ever supposed to do. I think it'd be fun; you'd get all the kids actually treating you with respect, 'cause you're still cool, even though you're old.

But above all that, I want one thing, just one. And that's to have Kairi at my side throughout it all. Because I love her, that's why.


	7. Waiting

**AN: Another angsty one from Axel's POV. This is getting to be a bad habit.**

I place the flowers down, carefully, and stand there, just looking. This should never have happened. You're too young to be lying there, in the ground, dead. It just isn't right, Kairi.

When I'm here, it's the only time I allow myself to cry. I can fall apart here, where it's just you and me. Tracing my fingers over the carving, your name, I whisper to you. I don't know if you can hear me, wherever you are, but I want you to know I love you. Always will. I struggle along without you, waiting for my life to end.


End file.
